


A Chat With Coach

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Around 1k words, Happy, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Retiring Jersey Numbers, Short, Thoughts ft Andrew Minyard's brain, foxhole court - Freeform, its very short, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Coach calls Andrew and Neil down to the office for a chat. He's going to retire their jersey numbers after they graduate and wanted to tell them. (Yes I know Andrew graduates a year before Neil but Wymack wanted to tell them together).
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	A Chat With Coach

Andrew Minyard sat across from Coach Wymack at the desk in Coach's office. He’d been summoned here by the old man with little explanation, just a text that said “Minyard, stop by my office at three.” Andrew had been sitting in this chair for nearly five minutes and Coach was busy signing papers on his desk. Andrew felt a little uneasy- which had nothing to do with being in a room alone with Wymack. No, Andrew hadn’t felt that way about his coach since his first year as a fox. But Andrew did have questions that he’d like some answers to. No matter, he could play the waiting game much longer than anyone in his fox family. (Though he would never call them that out loud.) 

“That red headed idiot really has no sense of time. Don’t know why I’m shocked.” Coach said gruffly.

That made Andrew raise an eyebrow. He wasn’t made aware that Neil would be attending this strange little meeting coach planned. How interesting. Andrew ran a list of all the reason's Wymack would have summoned the two of them to his office. Maybe Coach was finally tired of their shenanigans? (If he said so Andrew would just cause more problems during practice.) Had Wilds complained about his lack of enthusiasm once more and Coach thought Neil could fix it? (Neil had been trying for ages, the enthusiasm level will not rise thank you very much.) Maybe Neil was causing trouble and wanted to hear Andrew tell him to knock it off. (A time wasting endeavor to be sure.) A thought occurred to Andrew that he didn't like. Had Coach caught wind of last night? It was just a little bit of kissing nothing more. Andrew's stomach turned at the thought of Wymack bringing the topic up.

Wymack caught the gesture out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t look so surprised,” Andrew rolled his eyes, not much surprised him anymore. “I wouldn’t call you down here if it-“ the door swung open behind Andrew and he inclined his head to look. Neil stood in the doorway face red and breathing hard from a run. He’d had to run all the way from Fox Tower because Andrew took the Maserati.

“Sorry coach I-" 

“Save your excuses for Judgement Day Josten! Sit your ass in a chair! I wanted you hear ten minutes ago!” Wymack hollered. Neil shut the door and sat in the chair next to Andrew dropping his backpack. “Nine minutes.” Andrew stated after a quick glance at the clock. Wymack sighed as if he’d been given the hardest task on the planet. Andrew supposed he had, given the fact he had to deal with the foxes every single day. 

“Don’t start with me today Minyard!” Wymack snapped back. He shuffled the papers on his desk and then unceremoniously shoved them into a drawer. Andrew didn't see a point to the shuffling- the papers would be crinkly and uneven from being tossed in a drawer. 

“What did you need coach?” Neil asked cutting to the chase with a tilt of his head. Of the two he was more likely to ask questions than Andrew... and the most likely to look like a confused dog while doing so.

Wymack sighed seeming to choose his words carefully. Andrew tensed waiting for the bad news. He knew it. Coach was going to bring up yesterday. Then an even worse thought crossed his mind... Something had happened to Aaron or Nicky he could just feel it- “When the two of you graduate I want to retire your jersey numbers.” 

Oh. 

Well that _was_ quite the surprise wasn’t it? 

Neil seemed just as shocked as Andrew did. His hands were gripping the chair he was sitting in and his eyes were wide. 

“Despite being two of the biggest pain in my asses I’ve ever met, you’re damn good players.” Wymack pressed on. “I’d have them either hung up in the hallway or in the court where everyone could see them. Abby and I haven’t decided yet.” 

Andrew could imagine it, the white and orange stenciled “Minyard 03” framed on the wall in the hallway or flapping above the court in the air conditioner made breeze. And right next to it, Neil’s bright orange 10 jersey. 

He also caught the deliberate wording, _'Abby and I haven't decided yet.'_

He and the team nurse were slowly letting their relationship show in front of the foxes. Not that it wasn't obvious to Andrew as soon as he stepped through the court doors, even high as a kite.

“Wow. Coach that’s... thank you.” Neil stumbled out. 

“Don’t go getting sappy on me kid.” Wymack clicked the back of his pen on his desk once. “I just wanted you to know what I was thinking. The two of you are going to graduate in different years. I thought I could save time by conjoining these two meetings together. Then Josten was late anyway and cost me even more time.” 

Graduate during different years. Andrew tried not to think of that one too often. He only just got Josten back in his life he didn't want to think of him being away again. Andrew didn't like to think of after Palmetto in general. Would he be able to live in the Columbia house still? Nicky would go back to Germany with Erik, Aaron would go to med-school with the cheerleader... and what of Andrew? Would Andrew be all alone again? He was pretty confident in his not-relationship with Neil. After everything they'd been through, Andrew couldn't imagine Neil ever being too far. But he also wasn't sure what would happen if Andrew got in the way of Exy. The fool would do anything for Exy... hopefully leaving Andrew behind wasn't one of those things.

Neil's ~~angelic~~ annoying voice cut through his myriad of thoughts. “It wasn’t even ten minutes Coach!” Neil protested, ever the most argumentative fox. Andrew held back a tiny smile that tried to escape. He wasn’t sure where it had come from, a place of fondness for Neil? _Nah._ That would be disgusting. 

“Well, you better learn to be on time if you ever plan to go Pro. I may let it slide every now and then but the big leagues won’t tolerate tardiness!” Wymack said. “Now get out of my office I have important things to do.” 

Andrew sighed dramatically and put his hand over his heart. “Oh coach what a heartfelt meeting!” Despite his sarcasm Andrew hoped his eyes conveyed the message he really meant. 

Wymack’s eyes softened and Andrew knew the message had gone across. 

_Thank you._


End file.
